Eebs
The Eebs were a husband-and-wife team of Red Court vampire assassin, composed by Esmerelda and Esteban Batiste. They appeared in Changes. Description They were notorious among the Fellowship of Saint Giles and were considered unorthodox and unpredictable, capable of sacrificing their personnel if necessary. They excelled more at planning than at fighting.Changes, ch. 22 Like others of their Court, they were able to compel and control others by looking them in the eyes.Changes, ch. 26 They had a practical long-term approach to violence, repeatedly hitting at the target's weaknesses while exposing themselves to minimal risk. A single attempt may not have been successful, but they were repeated until success.Changes, ch. 29 Susan Rodriguez speculates that they have some kind of gruesome sort of love for each other, and Martin comments that they merely have complementary insanities. It was initially assumed that they worked for Arianna Ortega, later appearing that they worked for the Red King. They were not of original Mayan descent making it impossible to be named to the Circle. In the series ''Changes'' In Changes, the Eebs were trailing Susan Rodriguez and Martin when they went to Harry Dresden's office building—covertly owned by Arianna Ortega—to steal information off the owner's computer. The Eebs lead a six-vamp team to stop Rodriguez and Martin from learning about the Red Court plans. Dresden intervened but one escaped, setting off an explosion that blew up the building.Changes, ch. 4 Later, Rodriguez told Dresden that, according to the Fellowship of Saint Giles, their followers were the Eebs. Rodriguez and Martin surmised that it was likely Esteban who had run since he's known to rabbit early and often and that Esmerelda would have been the spotter on top of a building and probably set off the charges. Dresden put in that they're likely the ones who shot at him on the steps of FBI Headquarters after he was released. Dresden then questioned why, since killing him would have spoiled Arianna's fun. Rodriguez answered there must be division in the ranks—at the top. The Eebs sent an Ik'k'uox demon to Rudolph's house in an effort to cut loose ends, which Dresden, Thomas Raith, Mouse, and Molly Carpenter engaged. The Eebs appeared out of the forest and abducted Dresden, who was injured by the Ick.Changes, ch. 25 They told Dresden of three options: gift his daughter to the Red King, kill himself, or be turned into a vampire. Dresden stalled long enough for Thomas Raith and Mouse to find and rescue him. The Eebs were driven off. Throwing a Molotov cocktail into Dresden's doorway just as he was leaving; one of his crutches got burned. Dresden's trapped inside with Mrs. Spunkelcrief and the Willoughbys trapped upstairs.Changes, ch. 28 Molly confirms their identity as the drive-by firebombers, Esteban Batiste specifically as the thrower. Dresden was certain that they'd find him in the hospital to finish the job. Dresden has Sanya and Molly Carpenter take him to Saint Mary of the Angels. They also hired gunman Stevie D to enter Saint Mary of the Angels to kill Dresden, hypnotizing him to believe that Rodriguez hired him.Changes, ch. 32 Dresden deduced the truth anyway.Changes, ch. 33 The Eebs launched an attack against the Chicago FBI headquarters where Rodriguez is being held, gunning for her, Dresden, and Rudolph is their loose end. They followed Dresden and Rodriguez into the Erlking's stronghold—his dining hall full of goblins—in the Nevernever,Changes, ch. 35 They informed the Erlking that Dresden tricked them into his hold in order to escape the hunt, trying thereby to draw the Erlking in the War. Dresden swore by his power that this happened by chance, and the Erlking set a trial by combat.Changes, ch. 36 The Eebs chose a vampire and the Ik'k'uox as their champions. Dresden and Rodriguez defeated them; the Eebs were tortured as punishment.Changes, ch. 37 They are presumably dead by the end of Changes, along with all the other Red Court members killed by the Bloodline curse.Changes, ch. 49 Speculation *In Changes, the Eebs mention the "Circle". It is unclear whether they are referring to the Lords of Outer Night, The Circle, or some other entity, though it is more likely they were referring to the Lords of Outer Night. *Donar Vadderung refers to the Lords of Outer Night and the Red King's inner circle.Changes, ch. 21 *It seems that many of the characters on the vampire side are obsessed with ascending within the Red Court: **Arianna plots the whole thing, not just for revenge on Harry Dresden and Ebenezar McCoy, but to get a seat on the Lords of Outer Night after the Red King is dead.Changes, ch. 44 **Martin lived more than a century and a half plotting with the Red King in disguise as a Fellowship of Saint Giles member in order to ascend to a seat on the Lords of Outer Night.Changes, ch. 48 **The Eebs seem to be obsessed with rising in power within the Court, with their possible aim being to gain a seat on the Lords of Outer Night. *The RPG speculates that because the Eebs were not on Earth and in the domain of the Erlking, they may have survived the Bloodline Curse. References See also *Red Court vampires *Agent Barry Tilly Category:Changes